


Servicing the King

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Steward has a new role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servicing the King

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fireseraph, to whom I promised 100 words if she stayed longer at dinner Friday night. Evil beast she is, she requested Faramir/Aragorn. I can't decide if I like this pairing.

As the only remaining heir in the line of Stewards, it was Faramir's duty to keep King Elessar satisfied.

He sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

King Elessar laced his trousers without looking at Faramir. “That will be all,” he said softly.

Every servant knew Queen Arwen did not satisfy the King sexually. It was no wonder Denethor fought to keep his throne.

As much as he hated his new role as Steward, Faramir was privately thankful it was he, and not his brother, Boromir, who knelt before the King.


End file.
